


Electric

by lady_meatball



Series: Seduction in Seattle [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seduction in Seattle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968880
Kudos: 9





	Electric

[Originally posted by one-more-kiss-dear](https://tmblr.co/ZLi77v2SGrV61)

“Then I guess that makes _two_ of us, Hiddleston.” I smiled as I admitted a mutual nervousness to being in his presence.

“ _I_ make you nervous, darling?” He chuckled; nodding, I answered him with my bottom lip between my teeth. Playfully, he shook his head ever so slightly from side to side, telling me, “I _don’t_ believe it…-“, his hand releasing mine to come between us and brush back hair from falling into my face before softly ‘bopping’ the end of my nose, “-I _cannot_ imagine _you_ being nervous, not with how easily you seem to put _me_ through my paces!”

“ _Oh-ho_! You’re a dry one, aren’t you?!?” I laughed, picking up on the famous Bone Dry English Sense of Humor as he teased me. “How ever shall I deal with someone who’s as _sarcastic_ as me? And do I detect a hint of John Cleese-esque drollness…and a soupçon of Black Adder wit?”

[Originally posted by whatsupwithallie](https://tmblr.co/ZpT_nxNHRf-t)

Watching Tom Hiddleston’s jaw fall into his own lap was a sight I never knew I needed until it happened and I couldn’t help myself from laughing like a lunatic at his response.

“How…?” He questioned, “You’re _American_ , you’re not _supposed_ to know…”

Quieting from my laughter, I leaned into Tom, admitting my dirty little secret, “I grew up watching Faulty Towers and Mr. Bean at my Aunt and Uncle’s House. I **_love_** Rowan Atkinson, and who doesn’t love some John Cleese?”

“I knew I liked you for a reason…” Tom grinned, moving in the remaining inches to whisper playfully as he barely touched his forehead to mine, “ _A woman after mine own heart!_ ”

The air around us had been charged already with palpable sexual tension, but with him in such close proximity and his face just far enough away to let our breaths mingle, the atmosphere changed from light and flirty to muggy with the promise ‘more’ in a nanosecond.

I was acutely aware in that frozen moment of the way my heart was hammering in my chest and throat at the rush his sudden move had caused, the heated aura he gave off from the points of near connection we made, the way the tip of his nose ghosted past mine as he gave his head a slight shake as he laughed his soft ‘ _eheheh_ ’…and most importantly, the way those expressive and piercing blue ‘puppy dog’ eyes slowly blinked open to search for mine, hypnotizing me.

A hand touching my hip softly broke me from my shallow breathing before it slipped round my waist, drawing my body closer; our hands were still locked, but Tom pulled free, allowing him to close his embrace and giving me the chance to return with my own choice of touches as we both seemed to be weighing who should make the first move.

“Such lovely eyes…” He murmured; I could smell the beer on his breath, mixed with a lingering hint of mint as well as the soft remains of whatever scent he had worn earlier in the day, and combined with the deep, smooth timber of his voice and that lethal accent…if I hadn’t already been a goner, that would have put me over the edge. “I’m quite sure you hear that all the time, darling, but…a person could get lost in the depths of greens that make up your beautiful eyes.”

Swallowing hard, I couldn’t help but close my eyes, needing a second to compose myself after the intensity of which he seemed to stare right through me; licking my lips, I opened my eyes again a second later as the moment built between us and I knew he was about to kiss me…

“ ** _Uh-hem…_** ” a voice cleared near by, and I jumped at the sound, startled; Tom was millimeters from kissing me, so my alarm meant our heads knocked together softly at the forehead.

Tom didn’t move, just left his forehead pressed against mine as he let an irritated and frustrated exhale escape. 

Barely turning his head to afford a better look to the person standing to his left, I took that as my cue I could move from my frozen position and looked over to find Luke, glaring thunderously at the both of us.

“Shall I invest in one of those leashes parents use on unruly children, Tom?” He asked, dryly. “Sometimes, you truly are _worse_ than a toddler, do you know that?-“ Luke was exasperated, it was plain to see, but his level of ‘done-ness’ seemed to hit a new subterranean level when he turned his gaze on me, recognizing me from earlier, “- ** _You_**! What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here? Have you been _following_ us? Tom, _come here_ , right this instan…”

“Luke… ** _LUKE_**!” Tom interrupted, needing to get his friend and managers attention before drawing more eyes to them, “She hasn’t been following us. She’s friends with Emilio, he invited her here to get drinks and we quite literally just ran into each other once again. Stop making a scene, everything’s fine.”

Luke stopped, frozen in place like a slap had shocked all words from him; five long seconds stretched out, but he seemed to reboot as the words sunk in, and squawked, “Fine? _FINE?_!? Everything is not **_FINE_** , Thomas! How do you know she’s telling the truth? How do you know she isn’t feeding you some story to have the privilege of telling her friends she has intimate knowledge of you? She could be looking for a way to make easy money by selling her story to the tabloids!”

My eyebrows lifted my forehead high in offense at the picture this man was trying to paint; I knew it was his job, to play defense for his clients every second of everyday, but this was personal and the sting still hurt like hell.

“ _How_ many times do we have to have this _same_ conversation? And _this_ -“ he added, waving a hand at the both of us still in a close embrace, “- _this display_!?! Whatever has gotten into you, Tom? Surely I can’t stop you from flirting with anything female that seems to have a pulse, but this… _this display_ in public…”

“ _Luke_ …-“ Tom intoned lowly, a quiet but clear warning, “-though I _love_ you dearly, brother, I am a grown man, and will do _whatever_ it is that pleases me. Presently, that consists of enjoying _this_ lovely woman’s company…now, kindly, _fuck off_.”

The look on Luke’s face showed his surprise at being told off, but as quickly as his expression was broadcast, the shutters slammed down and he was back to being the cool and collected professional that ran Tom’s life.

“Well…” He said, clearing his throat once more before going on to say, “I see this conversation is _currently_ at its end…I’ll leave you to your _pleasures_ , all I ask is _please_ be a little more _discreet_ , Thomas.”

Luke raised an eyebrow in Toms direction, giving him a pointed and unspoken look that I could only interpret as an uncomfortable conversation between the two of them in the not too distant future before turning on his heel and heading back towards the room the rest of both our parties occupied.

“I am so _terribly_ sorry that you had to witness that, that he made those comments and alluded you…” I heard murmured softly, Tom’s voice so close that I could practically feel the vibrations each syllable caused as he apologized for his managers words; the feeling of his arms tightening around my waist, drawing my body back to his for reassurance with a hug, he explained, “It’s his job, to ask those questions, and get in the muck and mud to keep me sparkling clean…but, I _couldn’t_ let him speak to you…of you, like that. I’ll talk to Luke, he’ll apologize…”

“It’s alright-“ I reassured, removing my hand from his knee to draw my arm between our bodies, touching my fingers lightly to Tom’s chest, “-he’s just doing his job…I understand.”

“That doesn’t make what happened right…” There was sadness in his expression, reaching to his eyes, and it made my heart ache for him, realizing in that moment he had to make some pretty large compromises with each rung of the fame ladder he had climbed, mainly in the area of his personal relationships, but what he said next was what spoke the most about him, the romantic, “And I suppose it has completely _ruined_ the moment…”

“ _I don’t know_..” I offered, a small smile pulling the corners of my mouth upwards as I felt like it was turn to make a move, lifting my hand from his chest to tentatively touch my fingertips to pet the cushion of his beard gently. “There’s something romantic in a man standing up for a woman…such a gallant knight I shining armor…-“ I purred, leaning in close, touching the tip of my nose to Tom’s before dropping my voice to a breathy whisper as he turned his face to align his mouth with mine, lips parted and breathing shallowly as I added, “My _Galahad_ …”

A heavy sigh was the only sound I could hear in the noisy bar.

“We shouldn’t…not _here_ , darling…” Tom confessed, his voice almost pained at stopping just millimeters short of the goal. “Luke’s right, as much as I _hate_ to admit it.”

Being so close and having the icy waters of self policing our actions thrown on the fires of magnetic passion was a sobering feeling. I pressed my lips together to keep myself from whimpering in frustration as I closed my eyes tightly and counted to ten, but before I reached six, Tom’s hands were smoothing up and down my back as he moved his face to whisper in my ear, “ _Believe me_ , Katie, there is _nothing_ I would enjoy more at this very moment than to _kiss_ you, _softly_ , _passionately_ , _sweetly_ and _hungrily_ …but I _can’t_ with so many people around, darling. _Please_ don’t be mad, don’t take personal offense…”

Gulping, I swallowed the lump in my throat that was what remained of my sexual tension and expectation, responding with a croaked, “I get it. Doesn’t mean I like it…but I get it.”

“Please, _look at me_ , darling…”

Opening my eyes, I could see every ounce of pain and sadness in his gaze, focused intently on me, willing me to see that he was being honest and just how much he wanted the exact same thing I did.

[Originally posted by sometimesyouonlyneedagoodmovie](https://tmblr.co/ZUm8nc2QbUi_r)

“I _would_ like to get to know you better, would that be alright? Let’s find a table away from the bar…” Tom asked quietly, going on to add in barely more than a whisper, “We would have to be **_incredibly_** _discreet_ …I feel like I should warn you, so you won’t be surprised by the less than savory aspects that come with a relationsh…that come with getting to know me.”

“Luckily for you, I can keep secrets. And I don’t scare so easily, Hiddleston.” I teased, replacing my hand back in the spot it occupied on his chest earlier. That quip earned a half smile that eased away some of his melancholy, so I joked, “I guess I should give you _my_ phone number, so your _Nanny Goat_ won’t go **_berserk_** about you handing out yours…”

That time the smile reached his eyes.

[Originally posted by rizzo87](https://tmblr.co/ZN6Tvv2YGTSnk)

* * *

The next couple of hours were both a blur and yet not as Tom spent them with Katie; a table in a slightly more secluded corner opened up, and he took her hand to lead their bubble of conversation to a quieter and more ‘private’ area. Tom hadn’t been lying earlier when he admitted to Katie that it was fun and easy to talk to her and the flow of their conversation was organic, branching off from one subject to another, allowing him to see glimpses of ‘her’ as she spoke.

He continued to hold her hand, ever so slightly upset when she pulled from his grasp to punctuate what she had been saying…but as she finished up her story and slipped her hand back into his, he felt the pout he wore melt away and opened his fingers to lock with Katie’s.

She was funny, smart and witty with a dry sense of humor that Tom felt perfectly at home with, but he couldn’t help notice the tingle of a blush that warmed her cheeks in the dark, atmospheric light of the bar or the tiny touches of her thumb over his…or the occasional brush of her foot against his under the table.

“What brought you to Seattle, Katie? Other than the convention, anyways…” He asked once he finished licking his lips clean of the foam that accompanied the last of his glass.

“A friend invited me to the convention, said her husband couldn’t get time off of work to come with her, but they had already bought their package and tickets…” she explained, lifting her own pint glass and pausing for a sip before going on to add, “I’ve always wanted to visit Seattle, so I jumped at the chance. But if you’re asking what ‘business’ I have here…I’m a makeup artist. A friend in the industry up here is giving a class and asked if I would help her…a fortuitous opportunity for me, and now I get to write off my travel expenses!”

“A makeup artist…I know quite a few makeup artists! Without you and your kind, we actors could never fully transform into someone else for a role, could we?” He smiled, acknowledging the hard work those in her chosen profession managed to create with genius, beauty and even grotesque horror, seemingly with ease. Leaning over to joke with his free hand lifting to point at his face, saying, “I mean, can you imagine Loki looking like _this_? I don’t think so…it _loses all credibility._ ”

[Originally posted by lolawashere](https://tmblr.co/ZtvGpl2RcfwWx)

“I don’t know…I probably be _attracted_ to Loki if he didn’t have the long black hair and looked more like ‘ _you_ ’-“ Katie admitted, a mischievous grin on her face before adding her zinger, “-rather than a greasy weasel.”

[Originally posted by mtg-goddess](https://tmblr.co/ZSpZyuW9ccaJ)

Tom couldn’t help himself as laugh came barreling out of him, leaning forward slightly in his seat as Katie lifted her beer to finish off the little bit liquid pooled in the bottom of the glass.

“ _Cheeky girl_ …now, Darling, please don’t disrespect my dear friend Loki, he’s simply misunderstood!”

“Did I ever say otherwise?” She laughed, “I happen to _love_ that little shit and all the chaos he causes as a character with all the layers and complexities you give him, he’s _relatable_ , and the relationship you and Chris portray between Loki and Thor is probably the _closest_ to a real sibling relationship I’ve seen on screen…it’s just…he’s…oily. _Greasy_. _Weasel-y_.”

Tom felt his brows lift in amusement at her description of his most recognized character.

“Such _glowing_ compliments, darling!” He chuckled, enjoying the fact she wasn’t pulling any punches and spoke to him honestly, like old friends or comfortable lovers.

“Only the _best_ for you, dear.” Katie shot back, sending a cheeky wink over the table in his direction, accompanied by sexy half smirk; the effect wasn’t lost on Tom, only ramping up the attraction he felt towards her as well as his desire. “But in all honesty, that wig does _nothing_ for you, hun. The color is too harsh, it washes you out, makes the angles of your handsome face too sharp… _which I guess is a good thing since he’s actually a Frost Giant…_ ”

‘ _You are too much, darling,-_ ’ Tom thought, fighting a smile as she began rambling about minutia in his characters backstory and visual development, ‘ _-too bloody much, and I am perfectly alright with it._ ’

“I’m sorry…” Katie apologized a moment later once she realized he hadn’t said anything, but leaned onto his right arm against the tabletop, his chin in his hand as he watched her with an amused grin; she tucked her own chin, looking into her lap in embarrassment as she continued to speak, “I was rambling, _wasn’t I_? Sorry, it’s the makeup artistry geek in me, plus the cosmetologist…I hope I didn’t say anything to offend you?”

Tom shook his head, wordlessly telling her ‘no’.

“ _Quite the contrary_ , actually. I was basking the glow that is your passion for your chosen field. It’s refreshing, hearing honest opinions and discussing different aspects of my work than I usually get questioned about. How could I be offended about those things when there was nothing offensive about them?”

“How are you _real_?” Katie asked with a laugh, her own look of bewildered amusement clear on her pretty face; unable to stop himself, Tom chuckled softly. “I didn’t believe a lot of what I had read about you, but _here you are_ …”

“And **_what_** was it that you read that you seem to be having a hard time believing, dear?”

Katie mirrored his pose, her left arm resting on the table top and her hand offered support to her jaw as she rested her face against it, quiet for a few beats as she watched him closely before speaking up once more, “I read so many people’s accounts of meeting you online, and every single one of them spoke of just how _polite_ and _gentle_ you are…about how _attentive_ and _focused_ on the individual you are, even when the encounter is only _seconds_ long as a photo is taken…I don’t think I have **ever** met another person like _you_ , Mr. Hiddleston.”

Feeling his brows lift his forehead high at the surprise and sincerity of her compliment, Tom was beyond touched at her kind words, while at the same time, also incredibly aroused by the way she chose to address him.

“Thank you, darling, I truly don’t think I can express how much what you just said means to me…” he told her, pulling his hand from hers to lean closer, touching the back of his knuckles to her cheek gently which led to her leaning into his touch and melting his heart all the more in regards to Katie, adding, “Honestly, I just don’t understand _why_ a person would want to treat another of his fellow man without kindness, hospitality and manners…it takes the same amount of effort to be kind as it does to be rude. I can’t fathom it, darling, _truly_. But, that’s how I always have been…my mother can attest.”

“You are one of a kind, _that’s for sure_.” Katie answered softly, lifting her free hand to place over his, holding him to her face with a soft and warm smile that made her rich green eyes sparkle in the low light.

The music in the bar had continued to play around the room since their dances earlier as they continued to talk, and Tom couldn’t help but notice the way Katie danced in her seat if the beat caught her ear like it had with the changing of the last few songs.

“Darling, would you like to dance again? I can’t help but see you moving along to the music…” He pointed out.

“Sorry, I can’t help it…” She apologized with a laugh, “I hear music, and just start moving…”

“ _Ugh_ -” Tom groaned, his head tipping backwards slightly. “You’re _perfect_. Come on then, let’s go boogie.”

* * *

By the time we had scooted out of the corner and back onto the floor, the song had changed once more, to the familiar sounds of Fleetwood Mac’s ‘ _You Make Loving Fun_ ’ and it was the beginning of the second verse when Tom gave my arm a tug to pull me into his embrace and we began moving; he held me in the same stance as earlier, but we kept up with tempo, singing along and giggling at misspoken lyrics and the ways he would twist and spin me until the song ended and ‘Addicted to Love’ by Robert Palmer started up.

The hold Tom had on me was less ‘formal’ as his hands found my hips and I lifted my arms to rest on his shoulders, wrists crossed behind his head as we moved in time with the song, our bodies rolling with the punch of the bass line; I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his beard brushing against my temple since his face was pressed alongside mine when his hands moved from my hips to draw me as close as possible, his left hand slipping up along my spine while his right found the small of my back.

The little bubble of heaven I found myself in in that moment was amazing-the intimacy of how we danced, how Tom held me as he led the swaying movements, the way he smelled…I just allowed myself to get lost in the moment, savoring each and every single thing, so much in fact that I hadn’t heard the song finish and the next start, but Tom’s chuckle in my ear broke me of my trance, swaying and moving in whichever way he led me.

“I haven’t heard this song in ages…” I could detect the smile in his voice before I even saw his face as he stepped back just far enough to turn my body around, pressing into my back, his arms wrapping around my waist as his body bent to form around mine. The electricity I felt racing through my veins from the last two dances had me sensitive to any touch he gave me and as I recognized the sound of rhythmic synthesizers and Prince beginning ‘[Erotic City](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKY4gnToCXa4&t=Njg5NmM5MTA1YzZjYTI5NDg3OWQyNWIwMTM0OTk5YjEyNjExNDE0ZCw5WUtuakFGSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A4idHDCsq3cF6e-KeXM6RwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Flady-meatball.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175661438405%2Felectric&m=1&ts=1602544329)’, it happened…Tom pressed his face into my cheek at the same moment he ground his groin into my ass, whispering so lowly I wasn’t sure I heard him say, “ _I hope I’m not being too forward, but…there’s only one way to dance to this…to Prince in general, actually._ ”

Unconsciously, I inhaled sharply in surprise, not only by the _bold_ move from one Mr. Thomas W. Hiddleston, but at just how ** _much_** was being pressed into my backside as Tom began moving his hips, a hand settling low on my abdomin to keep the pressure and connection solid; biting my lips to hold back a whimper, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride as it were, one hand lifting to hold his face to mine by the back of his neck, the other reaching behind us to hold the back of his thigh.

[Originally posted by yourcosmiclover](https://tmblr.co/ZmA8mx2JYTWtP)

His gentle and quiet ‘ _eheheh_ ’ hummed next to my ear when I lost the battle and strangled out a soft moan at the duel feeling of his hands roaming and clutching at me paired with a forceful grind into my ass.

“ _Enjoying yourself, my dear?_ ” He breathed, lips brushing against the shell of my ear.

“ _Yes…_ ” I managed to hiss softly as his teeth grazed the skin of my ear lobe, burying my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck; apparently he liked my answer, because the next thing I knew, I felt the bulge grow against me and I whimpered, unable to stop myself from adding softly, “ _Oh fuck…me._ ”

Tom had the nerve to laugh at my discomfort, knowing full well what he was doing-working me up to a panting, soaked mess in his arms before even kissing me. “ _That’s the plan, darling…would you like that?_ ”

“ _Yes…just keep talking…_ ”

I had thought I was in heaven just moments before, but I had been wrong, _this_ … ** _THIS_** was heaven as it became crystal clear that while the attraction was indeed mutual between us both, but more importantly, the fact that Tom wasn’t guarding himself in this exact moment. This was a man allowing his sexual attraction to a woman be expressly known; this was very much foreplay, with Tom whispering naughty and seductive things in my ear. He seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as I was by the shallow breaths puffing into my ear between gentle nips to the flesh of the lobe and shell…and the gentle but lethal growls he made low in his throat when I dug my fingers into the meat of his ass, pulling him closer so I could meet his movements with my own in return…building to the breaking point for myself out on the dance floor.

##  **_“THOMAS!”_ **

The shout startled me, but Tom’s arm held firm, keeping me plastered to his front as we both seemed to freeze in place; in near perfect unison, we both seemed to turn our heads to the right to find Luke planted nearby, arms crossed, foot tapping angrily and glowering thunderously, complete with an audience behind him made up for my friends Kayla, Emilio, others I didn’t recognize…and little baby Spider Man, Tom Holland.

“Caught red handed.” Tom mumbled. Kayla’s face was one of amused shock and soon she was hiding behind her hands to muffle her giggles.

“That’s **it**! **_You_** -” Luke marched over, prying Tom and I apart while looking at me, with murder in his eyes, he pointed, telling me, “- _ **you**_ need to leave, _right this instant_! I’m putting an **end** to this, we’re leaving _right now,_ Tom…”

“ **Hey** , _wait just a minute there_ , **_buddy_** …” I started, bristling at the way he just pushed me to the side and steamrolled his way into ruining my evening. “I know you’re his ‘ _manager_ ’ but he’s a big boy, he can make up his own mind, and we were having a…”

“Miss, _frankly_ , I know what you were ‘ _having_ ’, and I **can’t** let that happen.” Luke snapped back rather shortly as he began moving Tom away from me and towards the door, alluding to what it looked like from a spectator’s perspective I was sure, and as much as I didn’t want to admit, he wasn’t far off the mark.

“No, but you’ll **_ruin_** a good time your client and friend is enjoying **repeatedly** to make him come to heel.” I shot right back at him, my voice full of anger, venom and raising slightly with each word. “In the last few hours alone, I’ve seen you metaphorically whap him-” I added, pointing at Tom as I stared daggers at Luke, “-on the nose like a misbehaving puppy _at least three times_! You need to unclench, and let him live his life.”

Tom stepped around his friend and manager, arm lifted to reach out to me as he spoke up, “Darling, _don’t_ …don’t do this here. _Please._..Luke, you _overstep_ your boundaries, brother. Please, let’s **_not_** cause a bigger scene…”

Luke and I stood planted to our respective spots, glaring intensely at each other.

“Luke, we can go…just let me say goodnight, then we can leave.” Tom told his manager, trying to smother the fire long enough to get back into their hotel rooms to face this without the audience.

“ _Five minutes_ , Thomas.” Luke growled, “I’m not taking my eyes off you, so you had better make it quick and call her a cab.”

“ _Darling…_ -” Tom called softly, taking my hand and breaking my stare-down with Luke to pull me towards the front door, “- _Darling,_ I’m so sorry! That **_wasn’t_** how I hoped to end the night.”

“ _He doesn’t like me._ ” I said to no one in particular, just needing to get it off my chest and out of my head.

“Katie, I don’t know what has gotten into him, but believe me, I’ll be having words with him as soon as we get back to our hotel…” Tom told me, pulling me to a stop at the curb of the sidewalk. “How are you getting back to your hotel, my dear? Shall I get you a cab, or…?”

“I was just going to Uber it.” I answered flatly, pulling my phone from my pocket to order my ride.

Tom stood half an arms length away, but after how close we had been, it felt like miles.

[Originally posted by tomhiddleston-gifs](https://tmblr.co/Z1Z8uu23RLDIs)

“ _I’m **so** sorry_…” He apologized again, his hands wrapping around my wrists to tug me back into his body for a tight bear hug; his beard rubbed against my temple once more, followed by the soft brush of smooth skin as his lips pressed a tender and apologetic kiss to my forehead. His lips remained against my skin as he continued, saying, “ _I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I was hoping that tonight was going to end a **very different way** …_”

“ _I know._ ” I choked out, holding back the tears of anger and frustration I fought; tightening my arms around Tom’s waist, I lifted onto tiptoes so I could nuzzle into his neck, sniffling loudly.

“Oh, _Darling_ , please don’t _cry_! Old Luke, he’s not _worth crying over_ , even though he _was_ being a right bit of a cock…” Tom said, loosening his hold just enough to extract his right arm to pull my hair from my face, petting my head softly as he shushed me.

“It’s _not_ him… _He’s_ not why I’m crying, Tom…-” I sobbed out with a dry and cracking laugh, stepping my body into his, to feel what remained of the chub he had ground into my backside just moments earlier, explaining, “-I’m crying because it’s true…you really **_do_** have an _anaconda_ in your pants.”

He froze, completely still for the longest five seconds of my life before erupting into a laugh that had to of come from his toes.

[Originally posted by littlemissdowney-jr-blog](https://tmblr.co/ZbfIkvNJbC35)

“ _And I was **sooooo** close…_” I whined, resting my forehead on his shoulder. I pulled my right arm free, holding it up to show my thumb and pointer finger barley held apart, adding, “ _So **incredibly** close._”

Tom Hiddleston laughing was quickly becoming one of my favorite sights and sounds, especially when I caused it, and even more especially when he held me while doing it.

“ _Oh, darling…_ ” He chuckled, his shoulder shaking underneath my head; turning my face to watch him out of the corner of my eye, I caught him wipe his eyes of tears from how hard he had been laughing as he smiled hugely, saying, “ _You are a breath of **fresh air** , and I **don’t care** what Luke thinks or has to say…I **want** to keep you around, as long as you’re okay with that?_”

Inhaling deeply, I nodded as I cleared my nose to once again be able to breathe; his smile grew at my response. 

His hand lifted, fingers touching my jaw lightly in a barely there trace as cars whizzed past on the street just inches away. One car slowed, pulling over next to where we stood, a black Prius matching the description of my Uber making us break the soft gaze we held one another in. 

Waving to the driver, the time had finally come, and we had to say goodnight.

Tom had moved to shield the driver from getting a good look at him once he had pulled to a stop, but he hadn’t let go of my hand, gently pulling me to him for one last hug, making sure it was tight and our bodies touched from knees on up before leaning back just enough to whisper, “This **wasn’t** how I wanted this to happen, but… _I **can’t** let you go without_…” as he leaned back into me, one hand coming up to cradle the back of my head as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

[Originally posted by hiddles-the-life-ruiner](https://tmblr.co/ZA77Pn2OLpWGu)

“ _I’m sorry, again, Katie…I’ll talk to him._ ” Tom breathed, licking his lips and touching mine in the tiniest touch too before pressing back for another kiss, this time with a little more hunger. 

[Originally posted by fluturojdallandyshia](https://tmblr.co/Zeyufs2WhQtAH)

“ _I look forward to seeing you **again** …_”

Smiling as he kissed me, I pressed my hips into his, mumbling, “ _I can tell, **Big Fella** …_”


End file.
